Who To Choose?
by PepTalkGurl101
Summary: Jerome is tired of being the only single guy, or close to it. he's been eyeing three girls for quite some time now, so which one will he choose? Jerina? Jara? Patrome? read and find out! One-shot! Dedicated to Ivypool Luva!


**A/N–**_**PLEASE READ**_** ok so this made me think really hard, so this maybe a little bad, but hey! Tell me what you think! By the way im actually a jara fan but I write a lot of patrome but I have an Idea for jara story! So if your interested, just a heads up!**

**This is dedicated to Ivypool Luva! Thanks for reviewing! **

**For those of you who are completely confused, Ivypool Luva reviewed my story Autumnreign's Unique Contest (which I know is over but I will still be continuing it) on there and on this, I have a lil deal for ya. **

**_Review_= one-shot, me r&ring on 1 of your stories, a shout out, or you can ask for something specific. Just please tell me in your review.**

**This a one-shot. Basically Jerome is trying to decide Mara, Patricia, Nina? But when Patricia's ex-boyfriend comes for a little 'visit' will Jerome get the correct push to the correct girl?**

**Disclaimer: anything you recognized does not belong to HoaLotsAtla. Just her ideas!**

**Jerome Pov:**

So, I'm completely stuck. Mara, Patricia, Nina. Now why do I have such an interest in _these_ three? Well it's simple. They each have something that I cannot help but hunger for.

For Mara it's her innocence. Pure and sweet, probably good to eat too. Ha.

At least that was what I always thought until I saw her after her and Mick's fight. Let me tell you, bad girl Mara means feisty and hot. Careless, just like me.

Then I felt those feelings creeping up fast and hard. Worst enough, Alfie (_Alfie_) spotted it!

Of course by the time I convinced myself that I, Jerome Clarke, can get any girl I want with the least of effort, Mara was gone. Crawling back to Mick. Back to heartbreak.

I still didn't give up though. No Jerome Clarke does not give up, he gets what he wants. Now thinking back, I sound and act a lot (too much) like Alfie and his desperate tries for Amber.

Then I saw that opportunity I had been looking for. Student Rep. Of course Mara, goody two shoes Mara, wouldn't let _that_ opportunity pass.

Eventually I got what I wanted, a little too much to be exact.

She pushed me, after I pushed her. I told her the truth, I admitted myself, something I have never done before, and then. . . she left me. Went away. Betrayed me as if I were nothing. Although hurt was washing me, I knew I got what I deserved. Of course that put me on all the more.

Now, as for Patricia. She's spicy, witty, and defiantly cunning. Not to mention determined. When Nina got here, and she couldn't faze her, she came up with the initiation plan. She let us help, and boy oh boy was it fun! Although, I couldn't help but feel bad for the little American, but she's for another story.

When she came to us with the plan, it took me about two weeks _after_ the plan was completed to realize, she was weak and in desperate help, we _could've_ made her beg. But of course she slipped in so naturally, as if she did this all the time. I can't help but smirk about how she got me, and good too.

She showed me then that she hated showing weakness, was cunning as a snake, and witty with her plans of evil.

Even when no one else suspected anything else of Joy leaving, Patricia was a true friend. Wouldn't rest till she knew what happened. _Determined_ to at least talk to her.

Oh so spicy. That may be the best thing about her. Her rage that leads to brilliance. And let me tell you she is _hot_ in that rage. It comes so naturally to her. If I were to choose her, I could be my complete self, but I cannot help but want the other two.

And you know what they say. If you were in love with one, then fell for another, choose the second. Otherwise you would not have fallen for the second, if you had been in love with the first.

Patricia was a mixture. That's for sure. But she was never wrong, never an apologizer. Even when she stepped out of line, even when she was wrong, she didn't back down. She let that rage come to her and bring some pretty snazzy and hurtful comebacks.

So when she did apologize to Nina, we were shocked. Even me. Patricia. . . apologizing. . . to _her_?

That was when I learned she was a woman of honor. I admired her about that, and as I piece this together I cannot help but fall in love again with each of them. My emotions sweeping across me as if I were the sand and it was the wave.

Now for Nina. Braved and unfazed by Patricia's anger, glares, and assumptions, stood through it all. Sarah, the mystery, rumors, drama, _Rufus_. Even his name gives me chills.

She is not a fake. She shows herself and is open to everyone, yet even in her delicate state of losing her parents she manages to handle whatever life throws at her.

She could understand the lost of my parents, and she could help me.

Unfortunately Amber would kill me-literally, she can be scary if she wants to- if I ruined 'Fabina'.

And I have to admit, we all have been dying for them to get together, there cute together, and similar. It's just a matter of time before Fabian gets the nerve to ask her to step out with him. Especially after that kiss.

Well that's if she even understands what he's asking her. She is after all, an American. But that accent is pretty inviting too. Either way I cannot choose her.

Now what has brought out all these thoughts you may ask. Well, here I am, it's 1:02 a.m. the morning after Amber and Alfie's Going Out Party. Just like what happened with her and Mick. We had gone to bed eleven, with special permission from a certain someone-cough Victor cough-that let us stay up a whole half a hour later. Woo hoo. Everyone was fazed and tired from the party. Except me. Sure I charmed a few girls. But they were nothing, not the ones I wanted.

I'm restless, I _want_ to be asleep, but that just seems out of my grasp.

So, I'm thinking. Thinking about life. Thinking about pranks. Thinking about those flirtatious annoying yet attractive girls. But most of all thinking that all the guys have the girls they want-even Alfie- except me.

Of course I'm avoiding the subject that has avoided me my whole life, my parents.

Maybe I should have an unknown contest for Mara or Patricia. I thought drowsily.

And luckily before I can register it I'm in a dreamless sleep with no outside worries attacking me. . .

**Patricia pov: 1 week later**

So, I'm now the only single girl. Well, soon to be as soon as Fabian realizes Nina is totally digging him. That kiss should of clued him in. I can tell Nina is trying her hardest not to break apart. I feel so bad for her, she chose the one guy that does not have the guts to ask her out even after _she_ kissed _him_. I can tell though that she's losing hope.

Anyways, back to me. Randy has been asking to step out with me again. As much as I like him he turned me into well, me. Should I be thankful for that, or hate his guts for taking away my pure heart? Sometime I really miss being care free. But of course I got involved with the bad boy. Then only to realize he was cheating on me, after he got me how he wanted me.

He's been bragging about what a 'wonderful job' he did with me. He's tried logic. Threatening. Jealously. Almost begging even.

But then there's Jerome he'll flirt with me, compliment me, or he'll just make me mad, smirk and walk away. It took me a while to figure out that he's been pestering Mara as well. But everyone noticed when bad girl Mara came out.

And you won't believe who went after her. Randy. Of course, and this is why I have been saying no.

I was hurt that day. Though I don't know why. Was it Randy? Was it Mara being hurt? We had come to be like sisters with only one thing I kept away from her, Sibuna. Or was it knowing Jerome was flirting with her.

I had felt so happy and free hanging out with him. Teasing, studying, all of it. Then when he got me mad I was furious. But I also felt this way, I'm feeling now too.

Oh God what is going on?

**Mara pov: later on bout 11:30 p.m.**

I couldn't sleep. Not after what Patricia told me. She admitted her feelings to me. I couldn't sleep not after what was found in my locker. I took my flash light and read it over one more time.

_M_a**r**_**A,**_

**M**_e_E**t **_**m**__**e **_a**T F**_**i**_ve _a__.__**m**_.

_**L**__o_Bb**y**

U won't regret it.

Ha ha. Yeah, I won't regret meeting an unknown person at midnight. The same person who uses cut up magazine letters in a letter. Stalk much? Then scrawls in a unknown handwriting 'u won't regret it'. Just screams 'I gotta meet him', not.

Will I go? Unfortunately curiosity has gotten the best of me, and I now plan to get up an _hour earilier!_

Now as for the other thing. Patricia likes Jerome. She's got it bad. And unfortunately I do too. But I have a boyfriend. What does Jerome have that Mick doesn't?

Whatever it is I haven't been able to find out. Since I have not, as much as it kills me, Jerome will not be mine. No matter what. He will be Patricia's.

But then again, Randy _has_ been begging for her again.

Maybe, just maybe I _can_ have Jerome without breaking my almost sister like best friend's heart.

Then I drifted off to sleep with happy thoughts.

"Ring, ring ring, ring ring, _ring ring ring_, _ring_ _ring ring, r-"_

I snapped up, praying my annoying, almost close to screaming alarm clock didn't wake up 'the beast'. Also known as Patricia, who if gets up too early can be bear. Pretty close to real.

I looked at the clock checking the time. Why was I so tired? And where was the sun to greet me? 5:02 a.m.

Then everything came rushing back. I got on my bathrobe to keep warm, and walked down stairs to see who this mysterious person was.

_Oh._ _It's him. _I thought to myself vaguely, quite stunned to see him standing there with a white rose. Then rage washed over me. He claimed those things. Those horrible things! Yet part of my mind cannot help but wonder where that rage was last night.

"Oh sweet Mara, please do forgive me? I was out of line. But seeing you with that, umm, animal, shall we put it? Makes me gag," he said sweetly annoying, yet I fell for it, not realizing that the genuine sincerity was gone underneath his charming words and sweet smiles.

"Fine, but what do you want?" I replied annoyed that he had woken me up this early in the morning just to apologize.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot the time. I'm so sorry, but I wanted to be alone to do this," then his normalness came back, a slight edge in his voice, "I wanted to be alone when I pleasured you," he said **(a/n anyone who thinks the other type of pleasure, get that thought out of you mind now! Btw srry if Mara is a little ooc, but she hides herself to much so this is just a look inside tell me what you think! XD)**

Then he grabbed me, and had me up against a wall, pressing his lips to mine, roughly yet somehow sweetly.

And I just couldn't resist the temptation.

**Patricia pov: **

"Ring, ring ring, ring ring, _ring ring ring_, _ring_ _ring ring, r-"_

The annoying sound of Mara's alarm clock stopped just before it would start screaming.

I almost groaned,but thinking if I did, I would get up. So, deciding to let _my _alarm clock wake me up at a normal time, instead of Mara studying time, I tried to go back to sleep.

Surprisingly, instead of hearing Mara shifting around on her bed, I heard the door open and close, leaving me alone in an empty room.

I tried to press down my curiosity, but of course it fought its way up to the top. With a groan I got out of bed to realize it was friggin 5:04 a.m.! Sure, I'm used to six, but not friggin five! Why does she even _have_ to study? She knows everything!

Already in a foul mood I started to march down stairs to confront Mara, but when I heard murmured voices I stopped.

Suddenly they stopped too. I hadn't even a chance to make out what they were saying.

So creeping my way downstairs, I saw a sight that left me hurt and betrayed.

"Mara!" I shouted letting what Randy did to me take over. She looked over at me shocked and quickly pulled away from Jerome.

"Can't you find a more decent study time?" I said. Feeling tears brimming I quickly left thosetwo love birds. I mean come on! They were obviously enjoying each otherwith their tongues shoved down each other's throats. I knew Mara had seen the tears though.

Maybe I need a visit from Randy. . .

Quickly I shot off a text to him,

_Hey babe, I miss you, how right you were bout me! I need a little more converting though, if ya know what I mean. . ._

_~lifesucksPW~_

_**11p.m.? Tonite? Can you get your lil roomie to leave? Glad you found your mind.**_

_**~I rock, deal with it~**_

_puuuuurrfect, easily._

_~lifesucksPW~_

To get Randy, you have to admit you were wrong, and that he was right. Unfortunately I may have just dug my grave. . .

* * *

><p><strong>11 p.m.<strong>

I opened the door to find Randy leaning there. In all black as always. As for me I just wore some skinny jeans, and a little button up top. Mara knew better than to come towards me**,** so she was sleeping in Amber's and Nina's room.

After bout half a hour of lust filled making out I felt Randy start undoing my shirt. I froze. I wasn't ready for this.

"What's wrong babe?" Randy asked gruffly, squeezing my left breast.

I couldn't stop myself, I kicked him in the- well I think you know where. "Don't you dare touch me!" I hissed at him. Then I started buttoning my shirt up, only to have his hands grab mine roughly, and pushed into the bed, him over me.

"Don't ever do that again. . ." he threatened. I did it again, and when he fell on top of me I whacked his head just right, and started dragging him down the stairs, making sure Victor didn't wake up. After I slipped out, I hit his head on a rock, and left him in the woods.

When I got back, I couldn't bear to go back to the room were the same man has scarred me twice. I numbly walked to the table and began to silently cry. Before I knew it, it was six-thirty, and someone was shacking me awake.

"Hmm," I questioned.

"Patricia, time to get up. By the way, why are you out of bed?" I looked up to see Jerome with concern etched across his face. For a moment everything was perfect, no worries, no scares, and I could just take in his jaw dropping good looks.

Then I remembered, and before I could help myself I was crying into his shirt, him comforting me, having no clue what randomly made me, Trixie, cry. I realized then that he was a true friend.

So when asked me what was wrong, I spilled everything. The hurt, betrayal, confusion,hate, and. . . the love. All for him.

When I finally finished he said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what my little contest would cause, when I guess in my heart I didn't need the contest because I knew who to pick," and even I could tell he was telling the truth.

I gave him a questioning look. He sighed, and started explaining, blushing -wtf?- when he was ashamed. So now I knew. I was thinking through what this passed week had brought when I felt something warm, on my lips. Dreamily I began kissing back full of passion.

Then he pulled back, "Breakfast?"

**A/n– ok so wat do u think? Patricia n randy prequel? A sequel? Come on tell me! So what did you guys think? Good? bad? Let me know! Pls! Remember the reviewing deal! I'll be updating Autumnreign's Unique Contest soon. So ya. Nite. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
